


Erwin Smith X Reader: Mine

by HeyItsJewel



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsJewel/pseuds/HeyItsJewel
Summary: Night time setting. Confession and soppy romance. IDK enjoy.





	Erwin Smith X Reader: Mine

He watched her. His calm blue eyes simply followed her every movement, the horse she sat on galloped towards the entrance of the stable, where she slowed down as her (e/c) eyes met the Commanders. He lowered his gaze, shyly but not making it obvious that he was staring. His eyes trailed up again, noticing how beautiful she looked under moonlight. Her lips curled up into a small gentle smile and she blinked longingly at him as her smile grew bigger. The Commander couldn't help but smile softly, he slowly walked towards her and held out his hand. He had been suffering from his cravings recently. The need to just touch her was on his mind. She gently slipped her hand into his as she lifted her leg over, facing the Commander. She slid off slowly, her hands held onto his shoulders as his strong hands held her waist and lifted her off the horse. Spinning her around swiftly and gently placing her back onto the ground; their touch did not depart. He held her beautiful body close, his fingers gently feeling the softness of her hair, the softness of her curves, the warmth of her, that divine scent she always gave off. He felt peaceful. At ease whenever he was around her. Her hands still had not left his shoulders, they only gazed at each other for another second and suddenly stepped away from each other. The feelings were clearly mutual, however, the Commander was too nervous to confess and so was she. He only cleared his throat, knowing he had to say something to break the awkward pause.

"I'm glad we all made it back together without any casualties" She spoke gently, her pretty feminine voice broke the silence, turning slightly to look up at the moon, then back at the Commander to smile softly. He would only stare, seeing that gorgeous smile of her's made him want to kiss her so badly. "You're a good leader. We all trust you Commander. We have faith in you" this made his heart beat a little faster. Being appreciated by her is all he needed to be motivated in order to do great things, for humanity. For the safety of her future. They only stood a foot away from each other, the tension was obviously there, however, it was ignored. The Commander had always thought love was a waste, but with the girl standing right beside him. He knew he couldn't let her get away. He believed it was time he was truthful towards her, this may be the last time he would ever see her. No-one knows when death comes.

"Thank you, (Y/n)" is all he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. She only smiled by the touch, he calmly looked at her, observing that beautiful glow. She looked up and locked her eyes with his, roses began blooming on her cheeks as she lost eye contact with the blonde. "(Y/n)" he begins. 

"Yes, Commander?" she finally had the courage to look up at him again. The tall man standing right beside her, looked directly into her eyes.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you" they begin walking to the edge of the stable, he rests his hand on the wooden fence surrounding them, however not losing eye contact with her. He was just going to confess now, whatever the consequences may be he didn't care. "I.. I have strong feelings towards you." he paused, realising what he had just spewed out from his mouth. However she looked longingly at him, indicating for him to continue. "Love is something I've always been careless about, I've never really put thought into it, never really been interested, because.. I believed it was a waste, knowing that i cannot guarantee my own life. However, when i met you, that changed.. I knew that you belonged to me, it's been a long time now (Y/n) and i just need to tell you this no matter how crazy i may sound.." he looked away briefly, not knowing what her response would be.

"Go on.." she encouraged with a small smile on her face. A faint blush had appeared on the Commanders cheeks, she noticed this and couldn't help but to giggle quietly. He shook his head and looked away smiling endlessly, he gazed back up at her and that handsome smile soon faded away, he breathed out heavily and just let everything he wanted to say out.

"(Y/n), you're meant to be mine." that one sentence alone threw her off instantly. "I can't let you go, i don't think i can take watching another man take you away from me. You're meant to be mine." he repeated this, she thought he was joking at first. But he spoke of this with passion and great belief. The intense feeling of lust and love washed over them immediately. All she could do as a response at that moment was to show affection. Her hands slid up to cup his jaw, she closed the gap between them and gently combed all his hair back with her fingers. He was overwhelmed with this feeling and taken a back, his hands roamed her curves and soon closed the gap between the both of them, as his lips finally pressed against hers, there was a long silence. The kiss was passionate, yet so gentle. After so long, their love for each other had finally been fed, however the hunger was only gone temporarily. She parted with him, gazing into his eyes with the most adoring look.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he looked away with defeat.

"I guess.. i wasn't too sure if you felt the same" Erwin looked back at her with a guilty look.

"Ofcourse i feel the same way Erwin" this was the first time she hadn't used his title, and he smiled realising she didn't call him 'Commander'. "I really want to be with you. I don't care if we have to keep this a secret as long as we're together i'll be happy.." she almost teared up, she had been doubting that this day would ever come. The Commander smiled, planting a kiss on her head and then another just beside her mouth. Wrapping his arms around her as he rest his forehead against hers.

"Then.. Will you be mine?" 

She looked up as if she was surprised to ever hear those words come out of his mouth. Observing his handsome features, his pretty blue eyes, the way he looked at her, spoke to her, held her. It made her feel precious and safe. She smiled, nodding as she lightly laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly. She was lifted off the ground slightly as his arms held her tightly. "Yes of course!"

Soon enough they walked back into the building hand in hand, the Commander had taken off his green cloak uniform and had given it to his lover to keep her warm. As they walked back to their rooms, she turned to the Commander, about to return his cloak to him. He lifted up the hood over her head as it almost fully covered her face. He let out a deep gentle laugh, trying to be quiet as the others had already gotten to bed. She had been waiting to hear that beautiful laugh from him. She blushed, looking up with that same adorable smile. He bent down to kiss her once again, it became a little heated this time, her hands played with his hair as his hands pulled back the hood. His fingers were tangled in her hair, his lips trailed down to her neck, just as she began to make those pretty sounds, he pulled away knowing he couldn't go any further, it was late and they weren't in an appropriate place, it wasn't the right time. However she understood, taking off the cloak and handing it back to Erwin. "Goodnight Commander.." she spoke in a teasing manner, giving him a small smile and letting go of his hands as she turned away. Suddenly she felt his hand grab her wrist, she turned back in a little surprise as his hands slid back down into her hand. At this very moment he didn't have a care in the world about where they were and how late it was. He wanted to stay close to her so desperately.

"Stay with me..?" he opened the door to his room, she didn't complain, pulling her in she smiled and wrapped her arms around him as she slowly shut the door behind her with her foot. They shared small meaningful kisses, hugs and giggles. He lit up some candle lights, placing them on a desk. The only source of warmth and the light were given off by the candles and the moonlight, it set a romantic mood. He began taking off his uniform and changing into more comfortable clothing, however leaving the night shirt behind. It wasn't needed. So did (Y/n), slipping into an elegant night dress, he looked at her in awe, watching the way she let her hair loose and watching her walk over to the bed bare foot. She only laid down onto the covers when Erwin approached her, kissing her lovingly and laying her onto the bed. This is what they both wanted. Precious time being spent together. This is what love felt like, what love tasted like. It was a drug and they were both already addicted.

Erwin climbed ontop of (Y/n), letting her feel the muscle on his body, that was all too attractive for her, not forgetting his strength either. He was strong, mentally, emotionally, physically, his calm and determined personality, his good heart with good intentions, the way even though he had gone through so much he still smiled through it every now and then, everything about him was just attractive.

And it wasn't just her outstanding beauty that Erwin had fall in love with, but also her skill, her sweet voice, her positive aura that made him feel comfortable and at ease around her. She was everything that he deemed perfect. He planted several kisses along her collar bone, making sure to leave a love bite, he loved the inappropriate sounds she'd make under him, how she'd moan his title as quietly as possible. He loved how her hands would play with his hair and lightly scrape his back. Staring into her pretty eyes as he stroked her hair, pushing away all the strands, he kissed her blush filled cheeks gently, slowly going down to her soft lips. He finally pressed his lips against hers, their lips moved in unison, their tongues danced together lightly. They parted slowly and Erwin lay next to (Y/n) just admiring her. She rolled over til she was ontop of him, they looked into each others eyes which felt like hours. She kissed him, with a little more hunger, his hands roamed her back and rear as the kiss became more and more heated. They parted and suddenly she was yawning, the feeling of sleep started to kick in. Erwin let out a small laugh, as (Y/n) blushed by the sudden yawn. "Excuse me" she spoke out quietly. His deep voice made his chest rumble and she found that extremely satisfying. He propped his arm up getting up slightly and watched how she was quickly drifting off to sleep. "You're so beautiful" he whispered into her ear and he received a small smile as she closed her eyes. She curled up against him, feeling safe and secure, he smiled warmly, stroking her hair and leaving kisses on her forehead, cheek and neck. He wrapped his arms around her and finally lay his head onto the pillows. He was drifting off to sleep now. He was happy, knowing that she was with him, by his side. And that he was with her, by her side.

End.


End file.
